My sister the Demigod
by Jessi Riddle
Summary: Voldemort's half sister is Lord Hades daughter he will encounted Gods as well as his nemisis Potter
1. Prologue

This is my attempt to do a Harry Potter /Percy Jackson Crossover it will take place when Voldemort has a half sister who is Hades child with Merope. Shortly after Tom Sr. kicks out Merope for discovering thier 3 yr marriage was based on a love potion when Tom is 3 Hades in a disquise as a Dr Lo Shad wins Merope over whhile Tom is playing nearby. Hades will disappear after he encounters Maria Diangelo when Voldemort is 5 Cayshay is 2. Merope dies shortly after Hades leaves Marvolo and Morfin show up for a moment but do not raise the Riddles, they go to Wool's orphanage. When Cayshay is age 10 will be sent to the Lotus Hotel for a while and return during the Mauraders era for a while than vanish again only to show up after Voldemort disappears. Harry, the trio Percy Annabeth and the Diangelos will be involed Voldemorts 's sister wil also have 2 names Cayshay Merope Riddle Shade her given name and Lady Psyche Herosdread her choosen name.

_italic is parsceltonque_

Riddle Manor 60 yrs before Harry Potter existed

Tom Jr pov

Mother was crying when I awoke this mourning from my sleep. I walk over and sigh I swear father and her fight alot. Mother looks up and smiles at me as she holds me close. I notice she is bloody she cleans up and takes me out to a local park where other children play. I ignore them I instead watch people as i walk around to the swings. I see that I am followed not just by mother but a man in a suit he has dark eyes and long hair tied back. He smiles at me as I rake my hair.

"Hello why are you following me?"I ask as the man smiles

"Well Tom you are intresting few draw my focus like you. I was watching over you my boy I see many things are dangerous around here"The man says

"Right, Mum does not like strangers talking to me"I say as the man laughs

"I am Dr Lo Shade, I am here to help out those that need my services"Dr. Shade said as I arch a brow

"What is it you do Dr. Shade?"I ask as the man chuckles looking at mother.

"Tom come here now"Mother says as Dr. Shade smiles bowing

"Who are you ?What bussiness do you have with my son?"mother says

"I am new in town I am an investor and Psychologist. I am Dr. Lo Shade and you are my dear?" Dr. Shade says as mother arches a brow

"Ah, I am sorry I am Merope Riddle, this is my son Tom"mother says as I nod extending my hand. Dr. Shade shakes my hand as he looks at mother.

"You seem troubled do you want to talk about it?"Dr. Shade says asmother nods I look at them both confused.

"My husband threatened to throw us out. See for the past 3 years our marriage was built on a lie of sorts"Mother says

"What could that possibly be my dear?"Dr. Shade asks looking at me as I wonder if the fighting has to do with me.

"Well my husband, Tom Sr. learned that I used a potion to get him as I am not that elegant"Mother says

"Let me guess he now denies the boy as his own?"Dr. Shade says

"Yes he wants us to disappear by this evening. I am tempted to move in with my father and brother but they will reject Tom."Mother says

"Mummy is it my fault Daddy hates me?"I ask as mother looks at me I notice Dr. Shade listens to our exchance looking concerned.

"It is not that Tom it is just...your father is not happy he is going after that harlot Celeste.'Mother spat as I am baffled who is Celeste

"Oh I see Mum"I say as I realize I am to be homeless"How will we survive?"

"I do not know my dear boy"Mum says"Maybe we will live with your grandfather and Uncle Morfin"

"They hate me"I say as mother sighs

"I have spare room in my mannor, I could use the company"Dr Shade says"I would be honored to have lovely companions."

We head to Riddle Manor with Dr. Shade to pack father looks at us with distain as we pack he is talking to his parents who we lived with. I notice my grandparents seem to glare. Dr. Shade helps he seems to give father a look that could kill. I see my father and grandparents shudder at the sight of him. I like Dr. Shade he did not treat me like a simple brat like father.

"Finish up I am expecting company soon. My lawyers will send you the anulment, I hope your new beau does not mind you are a lying witch"Father says

"Daddy I care of you"I say hoping to reach my father who turns looking at me as if I was dirt.

"Tom you may think you are my child but I promise you that you are not my heir."father says glaring his long hair falls in his emerald eyes as he says"You are a bastard."

"Tom, he is your son I slept with no other"Mother says as Father glares shoving her.

"He may not be what with your potions and lies I doubt it. I think your friend here is more likely the father enjoy your slut sir"Father says

Soon we move in to Shade Manor I liked the dark colors and decour mother was happy I felt safe again.

1 year later

Hades Pov

Tom was sitting up with Merope in the nursery to try to get Cayshay to sleep, my brothers were aware of my newest child. Demigod children were often reconized soon after birth their powers showed up when they were 12. I like the name it combined Kay and Shea the spelling was Merope's choice she thought it suited our little girl. Tom suggeste Kay as he liked the name Merope and I liked Shea. the combined meanings were attractive fairy.

"Dad, mummy and Cayshay are coming she wants you"Tom says looking at me with wide eyes he had decided the day he moved in to call me dad, I accepted.

"I know Tom, you like bieng a older brother?"I ask as Tomlights up as if I brought up the most important thing in his life.

"Yeah, she is so tiny and loves to watch me play. She smells nice and is so sweet"Tom says looking me in the eye

"Babies tend to be so Tom, so what would you do for Cayshay?"I ask as Tom smiles looking at me

"I would make any that hurt her fell the same if anything happened I would hunt down those that hurt her"Tom said this in a cold flat voice

"I see how do you feel about your real dad?"I ask noticing Tom withdraws into himself looking toward the nursery.

"He is a fool, mother loved him but he did not care. I would never fall in love, I love mum, you, and Cayshay though"Tom says looking at me

"I understand my father and I never saw each other eye to eye"I explain noticin my two girls walking toward us. Merope was carrying Cayshay who already was one.

"Hello boys what are you discussing"Merope says noticing the coolness in the air.

"Fathers"I briskly say as Tom smiles at the sight of Cayshay"How are you two?"

"Fine, Lo I would love to meet your family"Merope says as I notice Tom nods

"I told you it is complicated, it is best to protect you and the children from them my love" I say

"Fine that is great you keep your secert than"Merope spat as Cayshay looked upset she did not cry it was distrubing Tom took her.

"I will take Cayshay to our room night"Tom said as it was obvious he sensed a fight.

"Tom wait"I say as he stares at me with hooded eyes

"We need rest Dad" Tom says as if he was older or planing something

"Fine "I say as Merope rounds toward me looking irate

"Lo, why is it I am honest and you hide things from us? Messages sudden trips strange gifts?"Merope reels off as if she was trying to learn something

"I, will tell you this I am important, I am Hades. I am the lord of the underworld"I mutter as Merope gave me a look

"You are jesting how can a god care for the likes of me?"Merope said as I look at her

"You posses a light I am drawn to you arre charming, plus I love Tom as my own"I explain

"You promise you won't betray us?"Merope says

"I can not promise anything my family needs me often"I say

"You may leave us?"Merope said shocked as she looks at me

"I am not sure I am not a seer I hope tostay but my career and wife need me"I spat forth

I soon find Tom and Merope are mad with me we end up not talking I see Hermes and arch a brow he has gifts from my family for the newest member.

"I brought gifts from Ares, Aprhodite, Hestia, Apollo and myself. Zeus told me to remember to send her to camp half blood"Hermes says

"The hell I will my child will learn by my side not my cursed brothers refuge for thier children" I say looking at Hermes who nods

"Where is this kid anyway?" Hermes asks

"The nursery with her half brother"I supply as Hermes follows me Tom glares at me.

"Tom, this is my nephew Hermes. Hermes I would like you to met Tom."I say

"Hello Tom"Hermes says looking at Tom

"Hi, please try to not wake Cayshay"Tom says"Dad I am still mad but mother will like to met Hermes I suspect."

Soon Hermes meets Merope as I look at the gifts I see Aphrodite sent a bracelet, Ares a sword, Hestia a flame colored quilt Apollo a music box, Hermes a snake doll. Tom looks at the snake doll arching a brow. I notice he seems to be jealous or curious. He piles the gifts on Cayshay's dresser. I soon find that my Job draws me away fro mthe household.

One year later

Cayshay pov

Tom holds my hand he looks at mummy as we enter her study she cries. I look at my brother who assures me it is okay. He takes mummy by the hand and whispers to her they talk the language daddy does not speak, I understand it but I speak rarely not that I can't oh I can talk I just choose not to.

"He left us I cn not live with out him"Mummy says looking at us"My dears we will move to my family home"

"But they do not like halfbloods mother"Tom says as he sits me down next to him.

"Why do they hate us mummy"I ask as Tom furrows his brow turning to me

"They are arrogant and stupid they were not like dad. I mean Lord Hades"Tom said annoyed

"Dad left why?"I ask worried it was my fault"Were we bad Tom?"

"No, we are good it is just mum is cursed in love...I do not know we need to get to granfather's"Tom says helping mum up.

_'Merope is here father she has two toddlers with her' a voice says_

_'Bring the lot I bet she needs me come crawling back with her halfblood whelps' a second voice said_

_' Father do not shun me I need you' mother says _

"Tom I do not like it"I whisper as a man walks up to us he grabs me and studies my face. I shiver Tom kicks the man and takes me toward the hedge looking disqusted.

"Do not hurt Cay, she is innocent."Tom spat he repeated it in parsceltonque"_Do not hurt Cay, she is innocent"_

_"Bollicks you lot are Halfblood scum part Muggle , well this one I am not sure" mutters a man._

Mother decides to leave she brings us to a place I find will be my home for a long time. Wool's Orphanage, she looks at us both and sighs. Mother kisses us good bye and leaves us to be raised by Mrs. Coal a foul woman. We promised no matter what we would stick tgether we hated our parents and cared only of each other.

Six years later( Dumbledore's Visit)

Tom pov

They cower as I walk past they leave me alone Mrs. Coal looks at me as I watch my little sister play piano that is in the sitting room. She seems to be in a bad mood she plays classical music when upset. I found that Cay read if she wanted to learn anything she also collected article about hiistroy and strange deaths. I found it curious she talked to any of these fools.

"Cay who upset you?"I ask as my sister plays Clare de luna

"I am annoyed Amy and devin will not stop teaseing me cause I like to play near the cemetary. Tom am I strange"Cay says stopping as I notice that she as the look. The look is when she gets a sullen look her eyes widen turning a soft gray color they are often black. Her wide eyes also are glazed abit.

"I will see to that problem, want to talk to animals later?"I ask as Cay pouts at this suggesstion

"You know that I would like that but I fear Mrs. Coal is trying to seperate us"Cayshay sighs looking past me she seems distracted

"Funny you should say that Ms. Riddle-Shade. I actually am having a Professor that is here to help" Mrs. Coal says looking at me as I grunt in response

"Why should we trust this professor anyone that would deny me Cayshay is a fool"I spat as I notice the strange bearded man

"Albus Dumbledore is Here to talk to you Tom, Cayshay you are to go to your room and straighten up. Amy told me you brought home another paper that was about unusal deaths."Mrs. Coal said

"Leave her be she is not harming anyone. I want her with me she is not happy did you know Amy and Devin mocked her"I explain as Mrs. Coal mutters something about the dead rabbbit in the rafters and how ther other children feared me. I was glad none but me notice that Cayshay often was ablew to move in the shadows, it was a talent we discoveredwhen we played hide and seek. Cayshay was the only child I would play with.

"Mrs. Coal I do not mind Cayshay joining us in a few years she will likely be given the same offer" Professor Dumbledore said hsi eyes twinkled weridly.

"I am not mad, niether is Cayshay."I say looking at the man


	2. Talking

This is my attempt to do a Harry Potter /Percy Jackson Crossover it will take place when Voldemort has a half sister who is Hades child with Merope. Shortly after Tom Sr. kicks out Merope for discovering thier 3 yr marriage was based on a love potion when Tom is 3 Hades in a disquise as a Dr Lo Shad wins Merope over whhile Tom is playing nearby. Hades will disappear after he encounters Maria Diangelo when Voldemort is 5 Cayshay is 2. Merope dies shortly after Hades leaves Marvolo and Morfin show up for a moment but do not raise the Riddles, they go to Wool's orphanage. When Cayshay is age 10 will be sent to the Lotus Hotel for a while and return during the Mauraders era for a while than vanish again only to show up after Voldemort disappears. Harry, the trio Percy Annabeth and the Diangelos will be involed Voldemorts 's sister wil also have 2 names Cayshay Merope Riddle Shade her given name and Lady Psyche Herosdread her choosen name.

( Dumbledore's Visit)

Tom pov

They cower as I walk past they leave me alone Mrs. Coal looks at me as I watch my little sister play piano that is in the sitting room. She seems to be in a bad mood she plays classical music when upset. I found that Cay read if she wanted to learn anything she also collected article about hiistroy and strange deaths. I found it curious she talked to any of these fools.

"Cay who upset you?"I ask as my sister plays Clare de luna

"I am annoyed Amy and Devin will not stop teaseing me cause I like to play near the cemetary. Tom am I strange"Cay says stopping as I notice that she as the look. The look is when she gets a sullen look her eyes widen turning a soft gray color they are often black. Her wide eyes also are glazed abit.

"I will see to that problem, want to talk to animals later?"I ask as Cay pouts at this suggesstion

"You know that I would like that but I fear Mrs. Coal is trying to seperate us"Cayshay sighs looking past me she seems distracted

"Funny you should say that Ms. Riddle-Shade. I actually am having a Professor that is here to help" Mrs. Coal says looking at me as I grunt in response

"Why should we trust this professor ? See anyone that would deny me Cayshay is a fool"I spat as I notice the strange bearded man

"Albus Dumbledore is here to talk to you Tom, Cayshay you are to go to your room and straighten up. Amy told me you brought home another paper that was about unusal deaths."Mrs. Coal said

"Leave her be she is not harming anyone. I want her with me she is not happy did you know Amy and Devin mocked her"I explain as Mrs. Coal mutters something about the dead rabbbit in the rafters and how ther other children feared me. I was glad none but me notice that Cayshay often was able to move in the shadows, it was a talent we discovered when we played hide and seek. Cayshay was the only child I would play with.

"Mrs. Coal I do not mind Cayshay joining us in a few years she will likely be given the same offer" Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkled weridly.

"I am not mad, niether is Cayshay."I say looking at the man who nods

"How old is Cayshay?"Professor Dumbledore asks as I notice Cayshay is wearing a dress I bought her

"Eight years old, she can read write and do most of her sums she can talk but prefers to read and draw or play music. She loves to play hide and seek"I remark as Cayshay blushes

"I see and Cayshay what do you admire of Tom?"Dumbledore asks as my sister sighs and takes my hand looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Not suppose to talk to strangers, I do not like talking others. They say I am weird. I know things that scare others"Cayshay says before looking toward the piano again

"Hm, I am not sure that was the answer I expected"Dumbledore said as I look at the man I laugh

"Cay never bothers with people that wish to adopt her or seperate us. There was one time she bite a man that wanted to adopt her the man refused to adopt me. Cay does dream of her father and our mother"I say as my sister gave me a look

"Do not dream that much of mum she left us, Daddy talks to me in my dreams he does"Cayshay says as I shook my head.

"Cayshay you know your dreams are just that. Remember your father left you just as mine decided I was not his son"I say as Cayshay glares I notice Dumbledore arch a brow

"Who is Cayshay's father"Dumbledore asks as I look at him and notice Cayshay looks at me pleading.

"Her father is a man named Shade"I manage to say adding"I am not leaving Cayshay here they torment her"

"I am not certain Ms. Riddle-Shade can come. You will need to be patient Tom."Albus Dumbledore says as he shows me things that proove he is a wizard.

"I will not abandon my sister. I will see to it she does not get in trouble. I will make sure she is not a burden"I expalin as I hold my sister close she whispers to me

"Tom please do not leave me" Cayshay says as she looks at me and seems to be nervous as I notice Dumbledore watches this

"I can see if your sister can stay nearby with one of the local shopkeepers. I will need to give you premisson to see to her but it shall be arranged"Dumbledore says"I know of family Tom"

"Thank you sir when do we head to this school?"I ask as Cayshay smiles at the idea of being away from the orphanage

"Soon my dear boy I just need to talk to the headmaster"Albus says

Cayshay pov.

I rake my hair as brother leads me to my room so the old man is taking us to a poss boarding school I have told Tom father talks to me in my dreams that when I am ten I will spend time in a hotel but will go to magic school when brother is a man. I tell Tom this and he reminds me not to speak of thisin front of Dumbledore Tom does not trust the man.

"Tom will you visit me always"I ask asDumbledore shows the home I will stay in the couple looks nice but I am used to Tom he can calm me when the monsters come.

"I will and I doubt anyone will bother you if it happens think of me and I will come or owl me"Tom says

"Ms. Riddle-Shade I am certain your sistyer wil fare well unless you both are hiding from me a secert" Albus says

"Tom we can tell him he is not seperating us brother"I say as Tom hugs me to him.

"Cay no I will deal with those that harm you if your father returns I wil be shocked. H e cheated on mother you know"Tom spat as I growled

"I am not stupid I am a kid not a dummy"I say as I cling to my brother

"Prehaps we can allow young Cayshay to see the school Iam certain she may be comfortable also we can test her in things."Dumbledore said


	3. Cold

This is my attempt to do a Harry Potter /Percy Jackson Crossover it will take place when Voldemort has a half sister who is Hades child with Merope. Shortly after Tom Sr. kicks out Merope for discovering thier 3 yr marriage was based on a love potion when Tom is 3 Hades in a disquise as a Dr Lo Shad wins Merope over while Tom is playing nearby. Hades will disappear after he encounters Maria Diangelo when Voldemort is 5 Cayshay is 2. Merope dies shortly after Hades leaves Marvolo and Morfin show up for a moment but do not raise the Riddles, they go to Wool's orphanage. When Cayshay is age 10 will be sent to the Lotus Hotel for a while and return during the Mauraders era for a while than vanish again only to show up after Voldemort disappears. Harry, the trio Percy Annabeth and the Diangelos will be involed Voldemorts 's sister wil also have 2 names Cayshay Merope Riddle Shade her given name and Lady Psyche Herosdread her choosen name.(Note Cayshay looks like Abigail Breslin until 16, Hayley Williams as an adult )

_italic is parsceltonque_

Cayshay pov.

I rake my hair as brother leads me to my room so the old man is taking us to a posh boarding school. I have told Tom father talks to me in my dreams that when I am ten I will spend time in a hotel but will go to magic school when brother is a man. I tell Tom this and he reminds me not to speak of this in front of Dumbledore Tom does not trust the man.

"Tom will you visit me always, and see to it that I do not get scared of the bad things"I ask as Dumbledore shows the home I will stay in the couple looks nice but I am used to Tom he can calm me when the monsters come. The couple are abit strange in that the are older and seem to be curious of me.

"I will as I doubt anyone will bother you Cay. I know if it happens think of me and I will come or owl me"Tom says as he ruffles my tresses with a playful gesture he whispers"_Remember you have a gift that I also have we are unique"_

"Ms. Riddle-Shade I am certain your sister will fare well unless you both are hiding from me a secret?" Albus says looking at Tom than me I glared at the old man as Tom motions that I can explain things in my own way to the wizard.

"Tom and I tend to not like to talk to others as most do not get us at all. I do many things that I do not full get and the dead and death interest me I think it has to do with my father is why I am not sure I want to talk of father with you sit"I say as Tom hugs me to him whispering"_Do not tell him if fools know your a demigod they will use you Cay I can not allow that ever you are dearest to me."_ Tom looks at Dumbledore with a look of wonder before talking to him

"Cay if your father returns I will be shocked. Frankly the fact of his own lies astounds me besides he cheated on mother you know with the DiAngelo woman"Tom spat as I stare at him the room fills with a mist as I sense that something is draw to me a spirit.

"I am not stupid I am a kid Tom I maybe 7 not a dummy. I swear I hate when others assume I am just a child I do not know a blasted thing"I say as I feel the mist cling to me and notice the old man stare at me as my brother looks pale"Besides maybe I hate not seeing daddy. Maybe I want to meet my younger siblings Tom." The mists revels several shadowy figures that howl as I rant I cool down and the dissappear.

"I believe that you have a skill for Necromancy Ms. Riddle-Shade a talent that is both rare and dark, I heard rumor that the talent is also seen among a group thought a myth, Demigods."Dumbledore adjusts his glasses as he continues"If I recall my lore of the mythology I studied as a lad the demigods with such a trait are the children of the lord of death"Dumbledore looks at Tom and myself as he gathers my and Tom's meager things deciding to change his plans.

"I guess you know my secret what will you do ship me to the blasted camp that Demigod children are sent to I will be annoyed by that as frankly my immortal kin with a few exceptions are not of any value. Tom and I been together since I can recall and I am tired of others telling us what to do"I cross my arms as Tom walks over to me and smirks. He points out a few other things as Dumbledore nods slowly."Yes , I do things dealing with dead things it can annoy me as somethings I can sense and it can be rude. I for example can sense if one is near death."

Tom Pov

I notice that I need to not settle Cayshay down she has ways of acting mature however I sense she is troubled I kneel near my sister the sweet little creature that can appear like mist in a moment to scare me and the next shudder at an owl hooting. Cayshay looks at me and says to me in our language

"_Brother do I have to act like a plain witch can I trust the old man? I know most do not understand this way we speak he likely thinks it odd" _Cayshay said her eyes were full of pain she rarely showed tears but the sight of even a hint of such troubled me I recalled the nights I would calm her from terrors of beings trying to kill her. Hell I saw those that would stalk her and dealt with them I knew that her father was not normal not a wizard but a god I figured out he was Hades soon after Cayshay was born. I comfort my sister watching Dumbledore she reveled enough but not who was her father..

"I think we need to give him a chance for now Cayshay okay. I will see to your needs and protect you always" I retort as I add"Or I will tell just what you want me to express to him as I know you sister"I see Cayshay look nervous I wish she could remain by me as she rarely let's others in to her little world.

"I can talk I am not a little baby Tom, but father says I do not tell others about him as most do not get that he is real. I do believe Mr. Dumbledore will doubt and not believe a child like me"Cayshay says as I note Dumbledore was now kneeling by her with a genuine concern. The man seemed to ask my little sister to trust him and speak. I swore to myself to not let anyone separate us or trick my sister.

"Ms. Riddle-Shade I shall not betray your secret what you and Tom say I will guard I promise. I do wish to earn your trust for I sense you do want to be with your brother and want a home that will feel safe."Dumbledore says as I look at him and my sister the three of us discuss my stepfather and things that stalk my sister that only we dealt with Mrs. Cole never saw it or thought us mad. Dumbledore decides Cayshay will be kept under watch of a staff member of Hogwarts until my stepfather or anyone close to him is found.

"Again sir I highly doubt my stepfather will return he abandoned my family, I know he cheated I found letters as proof and Cayshay may like to forget it but he tried to have her join him, strangely she rather be with me. Mother was never the same."I explain as Cayshay did not remember that night I did I think she repressed it. I sigh"Forget it I sense I upset Cayshay so off to this supposed magical school"

"Indeed young Tom, are you sure of what you view your sister does know?' Dumbledore lead us to a strange coach I notice Cayshay grew dead quiet as she did if she dealt with something unnatural or that she did not like. I pause looking toward the carriage front not seeing anything but the man seems curious."What do you see Cayshay?" Dumbledore asks as my sister gripped my hand with her soft yet sticky fingers they were thanks to a swwet the old man gave her I grumble normally Cayshay is tidy.

"I see an odd winged horse it is sort of like a cross of a horse and a vulture, it is rather unique does it belong in the realm of death?"Cayshay said in the ethereal voice she used at times that made me nervous and made Mrs. Cole lock Cayshay in her room."Tom do not look at me that way you know papa said I can do things that are different... he also said my uncles may want to harm me well one over the other."Cayshay gazed skyward I recalled the day my stepfather spoke of his brothers he was the eldest but his younger brothers screwed him over.

"Cay, it is not like they watch you constantly and if your father truly gave a damn or if mine did they could find us, I told you this we are perfectly fine without a father. I know mother you miss I do also."I admitted the one thing I wished was for my mother. I also noticed the look my sister gave me it was one I had if angered yet Cayshay had 5 levels of anger, level one: Silent treatment, level two:breaking things and a tantrum, level three:lecturing or ranting, level four: Violence to one that offended her, level five running off. I prayed it any but levels 3 and 5. I see her eyes glimmer a hue I did not like her red locks fall in her eyes. I watched her fist ball up and had a feeling it would be two of the five great . Cayshay removed her hand from mine as she breathed heavily and glared.

"One thinks I do not get things just because I am a little kid, I am a child but I am not stupid Tom."Cayshay said this in a cold tone as she held up a doll like finger "You forget father did explain he did leave a note that my uncles would try to harm me among other things I will be sent for when it is safe, he would welcome you damn it" Cayshay shooved me and vanished I could track her but when she shadow walked I could not it annoyed me. I had an idea of where she may hide either a cemetery, park, toy shop or a place with music.

"I will find her it is my fault I misspoke causing her to be upset thankfully she only was mildly upset."I mutter to myself maybe strongly I notice the older man gave a look so I suggested a few places at the mention of a cemetery I shrug"I honestly was disturbed myself but she finds them homely."I explain as I find out where Cayshay got herself off too. I see that Albus Dumbledore heads toward the shops I have a feeling it is likely Cay is among the dead. I always find her. It is like I track her by some mind reading talent. I heard the sound before I got to her another damned creature approach my sister. I mange to draw it toward me throwing a rock and focus my thoughts to make it head toward a river to drown itself, however it seems to try to crush me impossible I can make others obey my whim.

"Tom allow me to handle it lad, I assure you I will deal with the creature, I thought you were having a laugh but your sister is a Demigod, I may need to explain this to to Headmaster Dippet." Albus held a wand toward the creature who seemed to be intent on capturing Cayshay spun around after spell hit the shoulder of the creature. Cayshay side steps to the shadow of a tree and appears in my arms I sense the fear is more powerful than her anger toward me.

"Tom...I forget if I use my powers they come...I was foolish I am silly when angry"Cayshay says as I held her tightly nodding as I stroke her back and watch Dumbledore the creature dissolves as Dumbledore looked a tad tired. I lift my sister as the man leads us to the carriage soon a few other adults appear and Dumbledore explains my sister and I. a woman goes to take Cayshay and I turn away glaring and looking at all that try to come near.

"Let them be I believe it best for now they shall remain close to each other. I will explain in a staff meeting young Cayshay is more than we thought, I suspect she may have visitors in time, since it is summer still they may use a spare staff bedroom if that is fine by you Headmaster?"Dumbledore explains as a older man appears nodding I look at him slowly as I am lead by a man that seems to look at my sister I see why Cayshay had a wound on her cheek I mutter to myself as I get a handkerchief she let out a snore as I wiped her cheek wondering if it was from the damn creature or a tree. I notice the man watched me.

"I ran past a tree"Cayshay mutters in her sleep as I nod"I know lot to let them get me I am not an idiot Tom."She adds as I realize she is feigning sleep to avoid the other adults. I click my tongue and scold my sister playfully as she leaps cleanly to my right sighing I swear at times she is to innocent to be as she is yet as I watch my 6yr old sister I notice she pauses "Crud" her eyes well up she misplaced something I know it she gets a look if she forgot something.

"_What, did you lose?_" I ask in our language softly as my sister inhaled showing her wrist I see why the bracelet Aphrodite sent her. I recall how Cayshay got several items from her immortal clan however did they give a damn of her like I did no it made me furious one would think you would look in on family then again love proved to be useless so I decided to seek the bracelet if I could not find it I would explain that it would not be important. So I told my only beloved person this "_I will find it I promise"_ I noticed the adults looked at me and I decided to explain myself."She lost an important piece of jewelry she had for ages I can find it, I promised she does not like if I lie to her." I felt a hand on my shoulder as Albus gave me a look I swear he could see my thoughts it unnerved me.

"Tom is you tell us what it looks like we can perhaps find it sooner."Albus said as I look at him I shook my head I had a feeling it had to be me I did not need anyone but my sister we were like that since she was two. I know any that try to take her from me or try to make her happy will need to deal with me.I was about to voice this when Cay shay gave me a pleading look I knew it she hated new places I would have to allow assistance for now. I gave a detailed description as the Headmaster sent the gamekeeper and a professor off to find it. The man studies Cayshay and decides tonight we stay in hosptial wing later we will have a room to stay in.

"Tom...I hate old places they are pretty darn creepy to deal with and things bother me all the time I rarely get to rest" Cayshay said as she took my hand I nodded I knew I would need to discuss the creepy to deal with and things bothering her. I suspect Demigods were not unheard of however these wizards still made me uneasy. I kiss my sister on her hand as she looks at me slowly. I have a feeling we wil be at home for now I also pray that my stepfather forgets to find my sister I will be unhappy if I lose her. After an hour of being in hospital wing Dumbledore brings Cayshay's bracelet she was asleep I took it as the man seemed to have a smile across his face. I look at him as he seems to then look off before he speaks to me in a tone that I find most curious.

"Tom you are lucky to have someone like your sister I would look after her if I was you some people put other things before their family and regret it."Dumbledore studies me and Cayshay"I suspect you both have dealt with much and trust few I will see that both of you are protected here at Hogwarts."Albus says as he leaves looking rather hauled I do not think much of it as I care of my sister she seems to be at peace thankfully.

Four years later

Cayshay Pov

Tom decide to bring me with him to Hogsmeade many of his minions followed behind as he had me wear a blind fold after we hit the outside of town. I protest but Tom chuckles as he ruffles my hair"Now, Now Cay what kind of a birthday surprise would it be if I revel it, hmm?" Tom addressed a peer"Malfoy I swear she is so damned curious I have a feeling her sweetness will make her a Ravenclaw. Than again she is a tad nerdy."Tom states as I snort I could sense that grin that convinced me to stop trying to analyze Greek Myths to track my father or any family. I only made contact with Hermes a few times over the years he would only say that my one uncle feared I would be like other children father had that were demigods. I feel my blindfold fall as I notice Tom rented Three Broomsticks there were banners of all colors I liked and packages I gave my brother a look as I noted a figure in the corner so did Tom.

"Papa?'I said the words even now at age ten I recalled my father as if he never left he would fill me with a joy that I could not explain my powers calmed to a whisper and only one other could calm me but he was seething the charmer was gone in Tom's place was Lord Voldemort I knew what he was up to he explained it would make adults like my father and others wake up. I showed Tom my one anagram and he thought I was to young too innocent ot have an aliases after all I was to pure. Father was not alone his wife Persephone stepped forward the goddess surveyed my borther and his minions as she whispered father snorted.

"Cayshay you have grown, you are aware of your stepmother, Persephone she insisted I collect you as your uncle Zeus is not pleased of your birth and a few other children I had, Tom may remain as he is not a demigod. I insist you come I am to place you in protection until your uncle Poseidon and I can have a family meeting, by the way only you and Tom can see me and your step mother."Father said as I notice everyone else seems focused on the party set up while Tom held his wand looking mighty pissed off he stands in front of me glaring at father with hate pure hate and anger.

**"YOU BREAK MOTHER'S HEART LEAVE US TO SUFFER AND NOW DECIDE TO CLAIM CAYSHAY TO PROTECT HER?" **Tom spat as I felt the room climate shift father was not happy either. I shudder as the chaos was to much I hold my breathe as I feel shadows cloak me I note Persephone seems to watch me the two most important people I have left face off as I do not like. I feel a calming touch as I note Persephone looks at me with worry. No that can not be I heard she loathes us Demigods. I sense a familiar scent , mother.. how she was dead. This is enough I race off to one of my hiding places.

"Why can they not be as it was before, why can they not just stop it"I mutter to myself I stare off as my shadows and those that dwell within cling to me. Tom always found it odd the ghost and other sprints were drawn to me when my mood shifted. I brush my hair from my eyes and feel cold I at times act foolish and adult I hate fights. I notice I am not alone somehow he is there he seems to notice me when I sneak off to Hogwarts he seems to follow me and my brother claims he is my undead stalker. "Hello Bloody Baron why are you not over by the castle you know I do not wish to disturb you spirits if your content, my powers are still developing." I explain as Bloody Baron seemed to just nod as I sense that my brother is looking for me.

"I advise you face it Cayshay knowing your brother he likely is in a foul mood your father we spirits fear as he is one that is the one all face."The Bloody Baron says in a tone that he used to help me calm down as I nod I turn on my heal allowing the shadows to return to their former places I stand up against a tree I often retreat to by a lone bench. Tom rushes over studying me before even daring to make a comment toward me. I stare at him as he started talking.

"He is taking you no if and or buts about it, he says it is best to keep you in a hideaway I can not know it as it is dangerous Zeus may try to find you following me, I do not know if he will find you through me. I can not find you at times when you uses the shadows. I will be more cruel you know this you calm me my lovely sister."Tom hugs me in a gentle yet half hearted hug. I saw he hide tears Tom only would show emotion if worried of me. I heard father's footsteps as Tom adds in our language"_However we can have your party , you are apparently to be happy you will leave after he takes you to fetch your things and speak to Dumbledore. Cay I shall try my hardest to track you down and get you back to me one of my gifts will prove useful. I actaully think it good you leave some of my minions ogle you"_Tom switched to English"Besides, Abraxas will be crushed if he does not play chess against you."Tom smiled as I see father and Persephone approach. I swear father looks pained yet loved.

"I will allow you this party I do not want to deal with your temper Cayshay of my traits you are as vengeful as I am, perhaps it also is from you mother however you tend to be innocent like her."Father looks at Persephone and inhales"My love I will not hide things from her of her mother she was an infant when she last saw her. Tom is likely plotting ways to talk with Cayshay. I will allow you to talk to her but she can not yet attend school in the coming year. I need to do things." Father did not explain further and Tom seemed to not like the brief details. I was however annoyed I guess it was noticeable because I felt father grip my shoulder."My dearest Cayshay I am likely to see that you have peers and such, Persephone wanted to meet you as somethings I have done upset her...after your mother's passing I think Persephone developed a bond" I nod as my brother glares thinking it rubbish I can tell by the expression. So the party went off I got mainly a few books, clothes, and other items I do not really care to open.

Tom Pov

I was in a good mood until Hades decided to show his face for a good eight years I was there for all my sister's minute problems. I would tend to any illness terror minor injury. My minions noticed nothing as the god would see to it that no one saw the family quarrel. I watch Cayshay open a few gifts she seems to look as if that she was not happy. I feel that she is not happy yet sees her father in a light that I know I can not break through she adored he father. I look at my minions who ask of Hades identity. I ignore them as Hades introduces himself under the name he used to win mother over. I swear Cayshay has many of Hades features yet certain ones of mother. I see that Cayshay is tired. I place my cloak around her as I always did if she was cold or tired, she dressed proper but I did not chance things.

"_Tom...I am sorry I am being a horrid host I just... want to get this drama over as I am not sure what Papa is to do. I swear he worries me turning up now_"Cayshay used our language at first I had not noticed but Hades looks annoyed one thing I loved is he could not get our private conversations. I ruffle Cayshay's reddish locks as I see her eyes drift on me I know the look she thinks I need to try to date, I swear I need no love as others hurt you, not Cayshay she soothes me."_ Try to talk to others I want you to try to be happy with one that is not your sniffling bratty sister." _Cayshay tugs my cloak as Hades lead us back to Hogwarts my minions left and Persephone remained watching me and my sister I swear she was curious of our bond.

"Cay, you know I will think on what you advise me baby sister however we will forever disagree on me finding that one thing with another"I state as I know anything more detailed may have the gods mettle I knew Aphrodite did that sort of thing I would likely kill any that voiced their affections to my sister. I however may need to deal with it"Cay you know I will likely consider it but you are romantic and young wait until you are older to suggest things." I sigh as I watch Hades and Persephone talk to the headmaster. Cayshay plays a violin I bought her last year as she waits her possessions are not many. I smile as she plays it calms me and many remark her skill is like those of a professional."You calm me playing such things brat, I suggest you open the oval box it is useful I admit I got a few things"Cayshay nods playing as I notice she is pensive it is odd when she gets that way. I feel a peck on my cheek and look toward Cayshay

"I did open it I will use it I just think the others he had with the woman will be my companions, I fear what he may do I mean he gets paranoid when Uncle Zeus is brought up. I know that some of the family like me they spoke to me in dreams Tom."Cayshay inhaled as I stroke her cheek as I did when she said such. I calm her and tell her about what I discovered and promise to show her things I discovered. I notice her eyes seem to narrow at the words. I then change topics

"I do not know if they do see you when you dream Cay. Why would gods bother a demigod that is asleep you are not going on any mission if I can help it and you sure as hell will not go to that camp."I tent my hands as I am aware that for a time this is my last time with my sister. I decide to tell her one secret that no one knows"I found alot of information as of late I am using it to make the world safe for both of us and those like us. I will tell more in time. I want you to tolerate your situation when you are allowed to go to Hogwarts I will protect you."I vow as Cayshay tightly hugs me she whispers to me softly I arch a brow"What?"

"But what if it takes 20 years what if you are not a student by the time Papa deals with Uncle Zeus, you know how long they take to deal with things. I think papa left to protect us Tom. I mean even his wife seemed worried of me, I do not get why you can not come"Cayshay sighs as I try to not get upset as I explain why. I see Cayshay look annoyed like that is not an issue, poor Cayshay so diluted into balance that my lack of godhood is why I can't come.

"Time to go Tom you know I will see that you know when she can return while certain things I can guide Cayshay in without suffering others I can not that is where you will step in I will permit the mirrors. However I can not revel her location while you are young. I may change my mind. Cayshay come me darling we shall be in a place you may like."Hades says as I notice my sister stays close for a moment to protest she tries to take me with her, I remain as I can not join her. Cayshay looks at me pleading silently with her eyes than in parscel mouth. I shake my head telling her I can not I watch the trio vanish as part of me closes off. I decide to deal with a certain oaf as a discovery of mine has drawn the attention of the headmaster.


End file.
